


Memories of You

by Crescent_Qrown



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Qrown/pseuds/Crescent_Qrown
Summary: After Pyrrha's death, Jaune was devastated. But what others didn't know that this had scarred him deep, and probably changed the Jaune Arc everyone has known forever.





	

She was always there, in his dreams and his memories, because she was, and will always be one of the most important person to him. The name that forever burned in th back of his head – Pyrrha Nikos. 

With that burning red hair, strong fighting spirit and lovely green eyes that could pierce his soul with just one look, he became attracted, yet scared that he would never be worthy of a girl this great. Weiss saw this, why couldn’t he? 

So Jaune distracted himself with the first one who snapped him out of his sense, Weiss Schnee, trying to ask her out for the dance. She said no, of course, and he was depressed. If he had no chance with her, what were the chances he had with Pyrrha? 

He tried to look for comfort in his friend, Ruby Rose. She was cute, optimistic and would always bring a smile to others wherever she went, but she wasn’t his type. And beside, she was taken by someone else already; another scythe-wielder who was much older than her and has taken place in her heart for a long time before he came by. 

Jaune was hopeless, that was until he saw Pyrrha’s lonely figure on the balcony, her beauty brightened like a flickering flame in the middle of the night with the perfect red dress which hugged her dreamy figure. He was mesmerized, but even more guilty for saying the things he said. 

As an Arc who had never went back on his words, Jaune did the only thing he could think of, and it worked. Pyrrha smiled, and laughed even. Who wouldn’t, giving his ridiculous look right now. 

Jaune didn’t mind, her happiness brought him more strength and pleasure than ever, and for once, he forgot about other girls, as there was only Pyrrha Nikos in front of him that night. Not the champion fighter, not the prized student of Beacon, but a girl whom a normal guy like he took out on prom night. 

If only… that fateful night hasn’t happened. 

If only, he could be the one who ran up the tower and fought with Cinder alongside her. 

If only, he was strong enough to save her, like she did to him so many times. 

Another sleepless night, Jaune cursed under his breath, slipping out of his sleeping bag without waking up any other members of team RNJR. He needed a walk, and probably a slap in the face for him to man up and accept the painful reality that Pyrrha was truly gone. 

Walking far enough, he completely broke down, let all the tears fell down as they pleased, unable to hide his heartbroken state. Jaune hated crying and feeling like a weakling, hated it the feelings that have haunted him as long as he has lived.

He cried until there was no tears left, sitting down under a nearby tree exhaustedly. Jaune looked up into the endless starry sky, searching hopelessly for the image of the girl who was his teammate, roommate, partner, and also his first love. 

“Pyrrha,” he whispered into the void, dark night, “I’m so, so sorry I wasn’t able to save you back then. I should have tried harder, I should have stopped you at all cost… But I didn’t do enough, and now you’re gone, Pyrrha. YOU’RE GONE, AND IT’S ALL MY FAULT!”

Unable to contain his anger and despair, Jaune shouted as loud as he could, ignoring the fact he may have attracted Grimms and woken his team members; he didn’t care anymore. 

Pulling out the sword that has been an heirloom in the family forever, he knelt before it and swore, loud and clearly: 

“I, Jaune Arc, would stop at nothing until I avenge you. I will study, I will become the best Huntsman until the day I can watch Cinder die at my own hands. You’re death will not be in vain, I’ll make sure of that, Pyrrha.”

With one last look upon the night sky, Jaune thought he saw a flash of Pyrrha’s face drawn across the constellation, looking after him like she always does. He sighed, relieved and pained at the same time, as he set out to free the world, and also to avenge the girl whom he has loved, and would always love for the rest of his life.


End file.
